


Definitely Not The Cold Medicine

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It takes his best friend getting sick for Steve to realize he's in love with her.





	Definitely Not The Cold Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



bam! bam! bam! poppoppoppop cracklecracklecracklecrackle BIG FRIGGIN’ BOOM!

It was late at night on July 4th and Darcy couldn’t sleep for all the noise coming from the roof. Turning onto her stomach, she pulled the pillow out from under her head and held it over her head, hoping it would muffle out the sounds but no such luck. Dropping the pillow, she sat up then grabbed her mobile and dashed off a text.

**Is your birthday party going to last much longer? Some of us are trying to sleep.**

Steve’s reply came a moment later. **Sorry, Darce. It’s wrapping up, there’s just the fireworks finale. Besides sleep-deprived, how do you feel?**

She’d had the bad luck to catch a summer cold the day before, forcing her to stay home instead of going to her best friend’s 101st birthday party.

**Bad for missing your big day. I’ve still got your present.**

**Don’t worry about that, you can give it to me when you’re feeling better.**

BIG FRIGGIN’ BOOM! poppoppoppop BIG FRIGGIN’ BOOM! poppoppoppop BIG FRIGGIN’ BOOM! BIG FRIGGIN’ BOOM! BIG FRIGGIN’ BOOM! cracklecracklecracklecrackle

Darcy rolled her eyes. **I really hope that was the finale.**

**It was, now you can sleep. I’ll check on you tomorrow.**

She couldn’t help smiling at the thought of seeing him again. **Okay. ‘Night, Steve.**

**Sleep well.**

* * *

The next morning, Steve used the key she had given him to unlock Darcy’s front door and let himself in. They had grown so close over the year since Darcy and Jane had moved into Avengers Tower that it was second nature for them to be in and out of each other’s apartments all the time.

Memories from the night before came to him unbidden.

_Tony, who was tending the bar he’d set up near the deep end of the pool, handed him a just-poured glass of Guinness when Steve came over._

_“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said then he took a sip._

_“You’re welcome.” The billionaire made a show of looking around. “Where’s your better half?”_

_Steve rolled his eyes. “Darcy and I aren’t dating.”_

_Tony smirked. “Who said I was talking about Darcy?”_

_His face immediately felt warm and he knew it wasn’t the summer heat. “She’s not coming – she caught a cold.”_

_“Perfect,” Tony said, grinning. “You can win her heart by pampering her through it.”_

_“Who says I want to win her heart?” he asked carefully._

_“I can have Friday bring up the file.”_

_Steve sighed quietly. “That won’t be necessary.” He sipped his beer, contemplating his next move, then he shook his head resignedly. “How exactly do I go from friends to something more?”_

_“Tell her how you feel, genius,” Tony said, grinning. “You don’t have to worry about her not feeling the same – those looks she sends your way when you’re not looking are hotter than the Mojave.”_

Steve smiled to himself. _I hope he’s right,_ he thought as he carried the shopping bags he held into Darcy’s spacious kitchen and set them on the island. Cans of chicken soup, a box of Darcy’s favorite tea, a bag of cough drops, a box of Kleenex, and the latest romance novel by Darcy’s favorite author came out. He put everything away then decided to check on Darcy.

Just as he thought, she was sound asleep in her bed, lightly snoring. He found it incredibly cute. Satisfied that she didn’t need him at the moment, he went to her living room, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV to watch the news.

* * *

Darcy groggily woke up to two surprises – she had slept through her alarm, and the latest bodice-ripper from her favorite author was on her nightstand with a Post-It stuck to it.

_Thought this would cheer you up. Holler if you need anything, I’m in the living room._

_Steve_

Despite how crappy she felt, she couldn’t help smiling. _God, he’s sweet._ After a quick trip to the bathroom, she carried the book into the living room and found Steve watching a documentary about WWII, and arguing with the “experts” on the screen. _So, business as usual,_ she thought, giggling, as she silently sat down next to him and started reading.

After a moment, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she couldn’t help a delighted shiver. “Don’t you worry about catching this?” she asked, amused, as she kept her eyes on her book.

Steve chuckled. “One of the perks of being a super-soldier is having a super immune system. I could kiss you all day and not catch a thing.”

 _?!_ She stared up at him. The way he gazed at her made her feel lightheaded. _Or maybe that’s the cold medicine talking._ He lowered his head to kiss her softly and Darcy could only think one thing. _Nope, definitely not the cold medicine._


End file.
